The invention relates to a drilling and mounting machine for furniture production for the drilling of holes and for the insertion of dowels, mounting plates, hinge casings and the like, and of the type including a housing displaceable on vertical guide columns, a driving motor and a gear block for a number of drill spindles mounted on the housing, a feed device formed by levers actuable by hand and connected to the housing and to a console fixed to the guide columns, and including a pivotal lever carrying an inserting unit for fittings.
Automatic drilling machines are known in the furniture production industry and include drill beams with rows of drill spindles by means of which holes can be drilled into the faces and sides of plate-shaped furniture parts. The drill beams may be pivotally mounted. In the drilling rows, the drills are generally arranged at spaced intervals of 32 mm, the so-called system distance.
Furthermore, drilling machines are known which are particularly used by joiners and in which an electric motor which is provided with a drilling gear with a number of spindles is mounted in a supporting structure and adapted to be pressed onto and lifted from a drilling point or position.